Flying hearts
by catastrophickitten
Summary: Bella is a tough girl with a mysterious past. Can the new boy Edward get past her shell and can Bella forgive to love again? And what about Rose, who Jasper abandoned to his gang 3 years ago? All human so far The awesome Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.
1. Miami

I was going to my favorite Club Phoenix

I was going to my favorite club, Club Phoenix. It was one of the hippest clubs in Miami. On any given night you can find at least 3 celebrities there. Anyone from Chris Brown to Pink.'

"Hey Bella, sup!" Gum said while smacking his gum. I called him Gum because he is always chewing gum.

"Not much, got anyone new?" I asked, as I usually did.

Yeah, says his name's Edward. Just look for a guy with bronze- brown hair, and green eyes."

"Hey is Mike here?" I asked wishing with all my heart he wasn't. Ugh Mike Newton, seemed like he was stalking me these days, always "accidentally" bumping into me then just happening to ask me out.

"Unfortunately yes." Gum replied. Gum also hates Mike. And as me he agrees tat Mike is a nuisance to society.

As soon as I walked in my eyes snapped to the front. Yet what do I see? Mike Newton pole dancing. _He has gotta be drunk or something_ I thought. _Uh, oh hope he hasn't seen me._

"Hey Bella!!" Mike called enthusiastically, slightly slurring the words.

"Mike how much have you had to drink?" I questioned. I knew Mike wasn't good with alcohol. It only took about ½ of a beer to get him drunk. There had been waaaay too many nights lately when I had to drive him home.

"Maybe 2-3 beers and about 5 shots." Mike replied again with slurred words.

Mike you're drunk aren't you?" I asked very annoyed.

"Who me? Couldn't be. Then who?" he replied retardedly.

I walked away shaking my head. I saw a large crowd gathering in the corner. I shoved my way to the front of the crowd wondering what the hell was going on.


	2. Contest

"I'm the best break dancer there is!" bragged a guy in his late teens/early twenties. _He had gold-bronze hair and stunning emerald eyes. New kid_. I groaned inwardly._ Guess I was gonna have to teach him a lesson. This would be fun._

"Who do you think you are?" I asked him sarcastically "You think you can just come up on my turf and challenge me like that huh? That what you think?"

"Someone's in a good mood today." he smiled cockily.

"Yeah in fact I am." I retorted.

"What's your problem bitch?" his tone turned icy.

"My problem is 1)YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING, DUMB, ASSHOLE!! And 2) I'm the queen around here. No one challenges that, well when they do, accidents happen." He paled and I gave him a sweet, threatening smile. He regained his confident smirk.

Then I challenge you to a break dancing contest. Then we'll se who the real queen her is!" He yelled confidently before realizing his mistake. "Wait, wait I meant king." The crowd was roaring in laughter before he even finished his sentence. Someone yelled out "You don't know who you're messing with!"

In a low, dangerous voice I replied "No he doesn't guess I'll have to teach him a lesson. I accept." The club was completely, and totally silent.

**A/N Second chapter in one night! Please R&R! I'll try to get Chapter 3 out tonight if not well eh, I tried. **


	3. Bells

"Hey Mystic!" I hollered to the DJ "Play Low for me."

"Sure thing Bells." He called.

"AAAAAAWWWW! Bells so adowabwe." Edward said in a baby voice.

"SHUT the FUCK UP." I said carefully putting emphasis on shut, fuck, and up. I started dancing. I heard him gasp when I started to grind on him. When the song ended the crowd went absolutely wild.

"How do you like me now?" I murmured silkily running my finger from the base of his neck to the tip of his chin.

"OK, I'll admit you're pretty good." He said slowly sidling closer to me.

My voice quickly turned acidic, no involvement, I had to remember that. "If you get one inch closer to me I'll take out the knife I have in my bra," at this point his eyes went down to my chest and lingered there a second more than necessary "no if you ever do that again then I'll slit your throat, sweetheart." I said putting a sickly sweet tone on sweetheart.

"O-k" he said, shaken inching away from me.

**A/N sorry this is so short. Alex (my dad) is makin me go to "bed" now. ******


	4. The little old lady

"Now choose your music bitch." I barked, I couldn't help it, this freakishly hot guy was annoying me to the end of my mind!

"Fine DJ put on Smack That."

"No….fuckin……..way………" I managed out between my gasps for breath… wow I was laughing HARD. "You're gonna dance to Smack that………. As in

'Smack that all on the floor,

Smack that gimme some mo-ore,

Smack that till you get sore,

Smack that Who-oa-oa'

"Yes…" Edward nodded slowly.

"OMFG! Someone get me a barf bag." I yelled to the crowd.

WHEN Edward finished dancing I asked the crowd, "Who here votes for Eddie-boy?" Complete and total silence in the club. (Insert cricket chirps here.) "Who votes for me?" I asked sarcastically. The roar of the crowd could have broken your eardrums. "Hey Eddie boy you better get outta here." I told my "friend"

"And why would I do that?" He cockily asked.

"Your funeral." I replied in a singsong voice.

"Sure it is, why don't ya show me around?"

"Hmmmmm, tempting……….NOT!!" I sarcastically said/screamed/yelled.

"You are so sexy when you're mad."

I tried to do a roundhouse kick aimed at his head, but Edward grabbed my leg and slammed me against his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. I only had time for a tiny gasp before Edward's lips slammed white-hot onto mine.

**A/N- BTW if you haven't figured this out Bella has anger management issues. And miss the others (Carlisle, Esme, Alice….)? Don't worry I've written them in already they should appear in Chapter 5 or 6 maybe earlier, or later, I dunno. Read on!!**

Eddie Boy's POV

Pulling her close I furiously kissed her. She pulled away much too soon for e, slapped me, hard, and started screaming at me. Damn girl had a set of lungs on her. Her face was flushed and her lips were cherry red and swollen from kissing me, without warning she threw herself back at me and kissed me. I could feel her erratic heart beat through her lips. She hitched her leg around my hip, again, too soon, she pulled away. "OK this is neither the time nor place to do this." Bells said her breathing uneven. "I would take you over to my place but I'm afraid of what the consequences of that might be,"

"I'm not." I whispered provocatively in her ear, I felt a chill go down her spine. "So what's your decision?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Well about that, my bro drove me here."

"Kay… lets get my bike."

"Bike?" I was interested.

We walked up to a black Yamaha sports bike with ragged blood red streaks, and Bella's name on the back in Gold with a hot pink crown over it. W. O. W!! "Nice bike," I breathed. "Where you get it from?"

"It was a gift." Bella replied sadly, a faraway look in her eyes. I hopped on and squeezed her chest. "At least wait till we get to the high rise." Bella said annoyed.

"Mhdrgggggggsdddrrrrrrrrttthhhhhhhhhhwwuh" I incoherently grumbled. The bike purred to life. We zoomed through several dark quiet streets and arrived at giant high rise apartments. "You live here?" I was in shock.

"Yah, you got a problem with that?" her tone became bitingly sarcastic.

"No none at all." Was my reply.

She got off and tossed the keys to he valet. He smiled at her and winked. His nametag said Tyler. Bella glared daggers at him. I cracked up in my head. Then I glared at him. He quickly turned away. Bella pulled me into the elevator. We were making still making out when the elevator DINGed too soon. In walked a little old lady.

"Oh, dear me, I'll just take another elevator and let you youngsters continue, do go on." She then backed out. Bella giggled and we went back to making out.


	5. Pleeeze read!

Come on people review

**Come on people review! Only 6 reviews, review or else I won't post. My goal is 20 reviews!**

**Thanx, Olga**


	6. New story coming soon!

OK another Authors note Sorry, still no reviews

OK another Authors note Sorry, still no reviews! Only 12… Review please!! I'm rewriting the story since it was going waaayyyy too fast. So I'll update as soon as I 1) write another chapter and 2) get 20 reviews only 8 more reviews!! And I'll be putting out a new story soon; I'm calling it numb here's a summary.

**NUMB**

Edward never came to Forks. Alice and Rosalie are cousins and Bella is their best friend. After graduation they move to NY where Bella meets Mike a childhood friend and marries him. When she gets pregnant Mike turns to drugs & alcohol. One night he beats the crap out of her. Edward and Carlisle are her doctors. Jake is her Best friend. Renee and Charlie are well, Renee and Charlie.

I've got the first chapter.

Olga 


	7. Chapter 7

We were in my apartment

**Ok, I'm feeling good since school is over, and I'm sure that updating works better than threats so I'm updating, and I still want reviews!!**

We were in my apartment. Edward slid his hands up my shirt. I stopped him. "Edward I'm not like that. I'm trying to clean up my act so that I can care for my kid brother Trey. He's been tossed around foster homes enough after my mom died. He probably hates me, but at least I can try to save him." Edward was dumbstruck.

"How old is he?"

"11" I answered.

"That's cool. My little bro is also 11, his name's Jose."

"That's nice. You can crash here tonight, but on the couch. I'm not gonna act like some ho and get pregnant from a one night stand like Renée did with Trey. I don't even know who his dad is. Dead or alive even. Not a name." I finished sadly.

"Well Jose's and mine mom is Esme, she's really nice, you should meet her sometime."

"Maybe I will." I yawned. "Well I'm gonna turn in for the night. See ya later today." I said seeing that the clock said 1:17 a.m.

"See ya." Said Edward looking slightly wistful.

Alice barged into my room. 8:00 a.m., Saturday. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "Alice what the FUCK are you doing in my room at 8 fuckin a.m. on a fuckin Saturday morning?" I was very pissed off.

"Rosie's having issues." Alice calmly replied. "Who's that on your couch?? Did you know strangers could kill you in your sleep?"

"He's not gonna kill me, Alice. He stayed the night, we slept in different beds. See, I'm good."

"Yes you are. Let's go."

"Where? Why?"

"Mall. Rose. Remember when she told us she was gang raped? Well obviously, her own brother was there and could've stopped it, but didn't."

"Mother-fucking asshole bitch….." I muttered a string of profanities.

"I agree, lets go." Alice replied. I put on some sapphire-blue eyeliner, blue mascara, and of course, shimmery blue eye shadow.

"Wait what's all this gotta do with Rose?"

"Jazzie-poo is back. O dear."

"Let's go." my voice was ice cold. "Edward, I'll be back in a few hours. Alice, I'm taking the bike, here call my Bluetooth on the road." I jogged down to the valet and grabbed it from Eric, some dork boy. I zoomed onto the highway. Miami was truly beautiful. Even if there was smog and a horrible racket going on all day and night I loved it. I was a true Miami baby. "Alice?" I asked into my Bluetooth.

"No, Edward. How are we this morning?"

"Ok, enjoy the couch?" I grinned.

"Well, it wasn't as good as some nights I've had." I muttered a few incoherent things about men and pigs, mostly about how men were pigs. "Nice sleeptalking." I blushed a bright crimson red. My sleeptalking was one of the few things that could make me do that.

"Hah, well my night was **wonderful." **I teased. "I can practically hear you pout you know that. Hey I gotta go. I'm here."

"Have fun… I guess"

"O I will. Lots of fun."

Just as I walked up I saw Rose jump at a big guy who looked scared. This must be Jasper. "Hello Jasper." I said, "Prepare to die." His eyes bulged, I continued "how any brother can do that to a sister, just stand there and watch, is unbelievable. Go ahead Rose. I'll finish him off.

"This is for not caring!" screamed Rosalie and punched him in the face, "this is for just standing there." She screamed again and roundhouse kicked him in the head. "This is for not stopping them, even when they took that knife out!" the nuts this time. "And this is for walking away, not even looking back!" a good one to the face, with an accompanying crunch from Jasper's nose. A couple of big guys who looked familiar dragged Rose off.

"Em? J? What up?" Emmett's and Jake's mouths flew open.

"Bella?" Jake sputtered out. "Really?"

"Hells yeah it's me. So running with the traitors now?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Hey! We don't know nothing about his past." Emmett protested.

"Sure Emmett keep telling yourself that."

"Rose chill, it'll be ok." Rose shot daggers at Jasper, who was being helped up by Sam and Paul.

"Bella don't tell me to calm down. You're not the one who was thrown to 9 thugs who call women hoes and bitches! You aren't the one whose brother abandoned you!"

"No Rose I'm not, but really, is he a reason to unravel? A reason to ruin all your hard work? A reason to start all over? No rose, it's not."

"You're right; do you have a makeup bag?" Yes Rose. Meet us inside. Kay?"

"Sure."

"Wow." Emmett was awestruck. "She is S.E.X.Y."

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure that she won't date a friend of Jasper's."

"Dammit." I walked into the mall. 20 minutes later Rosalie walked in dressed in a new outfit with new makeup. I smiled at her.

"Sooo, Jake, Emmy, watcha been up to?" I asked slyly, I knew Jake had a huge crush on me and Emmy of course had a huge crush on Rose.

"Not much." Jake muttered lowering his eyes.

Emmett however grinned and launched into a tale of how his last couple of months had been. He was looking at Rosalie the entire time. She caught him looking glared, and when that didn't deter him blushed.

MEET ME IN RR NOW! She texted me

Y? I texted back she just looked at me pleadingly. We got up and Alice had pretty much no choice but to follow us. When the door was closed Rose whispered "OMG the huge one is sooo hot.

"Who, Emmett?" I whispered back.

"Ye-es" she turned the word into two syllables.

"Good news then, he likes you too."

"But I'm not sure I'm ready to date yet."

"Rose you can do this, remember the therapy?" Alice spoke for the first time.

"Yes, but what if he hurts me?"

"He won't, you have to trust Rose." I soothed. "If he asks you out, then just accept it, if you don't like the date, you don't have to go on more, OK?"

"Fine, you win." Rose gave in.

**Next chapter, drumroll please, Rose's and Emmett's date, and what about Alice and Jasper? 10 more reviews please! Hugs to my loyal reviewers- **

**Awards**

Crazily Sane Pancake- 1st reviewer!! Virtual hugs

d4ni3ll3- 2nd reviewer! More virtual hugs!!

lilvoice1 – Most reviews!!

bloodredeclipse- Best constructive criticism

**And the rest of my loyal reviewers!**

Prince Worthy

RinHaru4ever

mrs.black4ever

I am Isabella Cullen

wolfgirl892

lil-lostii

**LOL- lots of luv!**

**-Olga**


	8. sneak peek!

Summary-1401 A

_**Summary-1401 A.D. - Swan Castle, England**_

_Bella Swan is a wealthy girl of the middle ages. Her father, Duke Swan is ready to give her up for marriage to the close family friend- Count Edward Cullen. Bella despises just the thought of marriage. Charlie despises the thought of having an old maid. So Bella is betrothed to Edward, who is 4 years older than her.___

Ugh. An arranged marriage. Why, oh why, did father have to do this to me? I had made it clear enough that I wanted to marry for love, not convenience as many ladies of my time did. Plus I was only 14. I wanted to experience the world before I was locked away in the cold bonds of marriage. My husband to be was Count Cullen. He was 18 years old. Very wealthy, that was an added bonus. Our families had been close friends for years. My older sister Rosalie was taken as a bride by Edward's brother, Emmett. Though I had seen Emmett and his father Duke Carlisle many times, I disliked Count Cullen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**? POV **

I will have her. Cullen will not get the one prize possession without which, my life is incomplete. She will be mine. And if Cullen needs to be moved out of the way, so be it. By next year, she is mine. She looks so lovely.

So Lady Swan has gotten a journal. Her parents must really be sorry if they bought her that. They will be taught a lesson too. I came for Bella's hand in marriage. That buffoon Charlie just laughed. "Oh, you're just a plain sheriff, eh? Why no, my daughter is too fine for you, she's betrothed to Edward Cullen. A much finer man than you shall ever be!" Bloody Bastard. He'll rot in Hell!

**Any name ideas for the story are greatly appreciated!**


	9. The Date

RPOV

A/N Ok I understand you're all mad at me for this super short chapter but I've had writers block from hell so I'm just gonna give you guys a tidbit and I'll give ya'll something long after I come back from my birthday trip! (7/11-7/14) I'm just so happy that it's my birthday and I've been pretty hyper lately but with out further adue, the chapter!

**RPOV**

I was nervous as hell, today was my date with Emmett. He was taking me to The Phoenix, his fave nightclub. Alice had spent hours looking for the perfect outfit. She finally settled on a short gold dress with sequins on it. She had done a gold theme for my makeup so I was wearing gold eyeliner, shadow, my eyelashes were tipped in gold, my lipgloss had gold shimmer in it, and I had gold dust dusted onto my face. The doorbell pealed...

**EmPOV**

I was scared. Bella had warned me that some big guys had raped Rose when she was younger. What if she was scared of me? Would she let me hug her? Kiss her? Hold her later on? I had to ask her what her limits were. Well, here I am...

**RPOV**

I opened the door. Emmett stood there dressed in a black silk shirt and dark denim jeans. He smiled and ushered me to his car, a black Dodge Charger **(Luv that car!) **We chatted about general things on the 20 minute ride to the club. I found out that he had tried dating Bella when she was 16-17 but they became just friends. Obviously before Alice and I met Bella she had been quite the wild child, like one of the guys. I told him about several of the _interesting things_ Bella had done like that time she had cut her hair into a bob, died it black with purplish-red highlights and put on black contacts. Then she came to school in it and laughed at everyone when they couldn't figure out who she was.

Emmett was actually a pretty nice guy for his size. The night went by in a whirlwind of dancing and meeting celebrities (Emmett had "connections"). "Thanks Emmett I had fun." I told him at the end of the night when we were at my apartment. I gave him a small hug and closed the door. Alice bounced out of my bedroom making me scream and grab my pepper spray. "Sorry!" she called apologetically. "Sooo how was the evening?" "I had a nice time." I replied quietly. "Was Emmett nice?" "He was a gentleman, opening and closing doors, not drinking, politeness, a great guy overall, he has his duh moments too. But don't we all?" Alice then proceeded to quiz me on every second of the evening after which I changed, took a shower, and went to bed around 4 a.m.

I know not big on the details but well, that's me. If anyone wants a phrase, scene, line, song, whatever in the story PM me. I'll do my best to help you! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!!


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

**Sorry for the wait. WRITER'S BLOCK FROM HELL!!**

**APOV:**

My ringing phone woke me up. "H-Hello?" I mumbled.

"Good Morning sunshine!"

"Bella!? Why the fuck are you calling me at," I glanced at the clock "2 p.m.?"

"Cuz it's time to wake up! Soooooo how was Rose and Emmett's date last night??"

I was fully awake now. "Welllllll, Rose actually liked it, she is pretty smitten with him, she still doesn't trust people of his size and he doesn't understands what happened to her but he also wants to see her again she got home at 3 this morning!"

"Seriously, didn't she leave at like 10:30 p.m., which was the longest date she's had in what, a year!"

"I know!" I gushed "It's awesome isn't it."

"Man, I blame Jasper for all of this." Bella grumbled.

"What could he have changed? If he had tried to defend her they would have killed Rose and then him probably."

"Yeah but why join a gang anyways?"

"In NYC why did-" Bella cut me off.

"DON'T EVEN START ON NEW YORK WITH ME!"

"I will start. It's time to face it. That boy ruined your life while you sat there watching. You haven't done a damn thing about it either. No revenge nothing. Nothing that proves to him you've moved on. You know he still gets a kick out of calling you and just hearing you scream at him."

"I can't." Bella whispered.

"Why?"

"I-I still kinda love him, in a sick twisted way."

"Why did LZ join the Crips?"

"Stop reminding me of LZ!! I told you not to talk to me about him!! He's the reason I don't trust anymore, OK? He ruined all the things I liked about having a boyfriend. I thought I loved him and he stabbed me in the back! Well in the side literally but you get it!"

"Fine he joined the crips for protection. And revenge on his cuz who was in the Bloodz. Jasper probably joined for the same reasons."

"Whatever." Bella muttered.

"Wanna get together for lunch?" I suggested as a peaceful suggestion.

"Sure." Bella sounded a little suspicious.

**People if I don't get any suggestions I might put this on hiatus. :( THIS MEANS YOU JULIA!!**

**Check out my new poll everybody!**

**Olga- aka the moo cow.**


	11. fuck this

Ok, my sincerest apologies for this but im probably not gonna post for 2-6 weeks cuz o f all the crap that's happened in my life. To start it off, my friend tried to OD on Tylenol and got sent to a mental place (sadly not the one I went to a couple of months ago). Then while she was there she tried X (ecstasy). She finally got clean and now she only smokes! Well, to add to that her parents are making her go to another school now cuz they think our school and the people she hangs with are the problem. Like hell we are!!! This might not sound bad if we were in high school in like 11th or 12th grade. We aren't, we are in 8th. Then a month ago I figured out I was bi... not that bad. But I've been busy with my new girlfriend. So my friend's leavin this Monday and my mom wouldn't let me get her a going away lighter present. She thinks it's "inappropriate". What the hell, cigarettes are better than drugs and I don't do that shit so why should it matter to my mom? So anyways the other thing that happened was a few hours ago, my friend RC stepped on a huge needle and half of it is still in his foot. I feel sorry for his foot. To top it off a few days ago my best friend's bitch of a sister tried to beat the crap out of me and the same friend who tried to OD. The shoved me and tried to punch my friend. And we all cussed each other out. Fun! So once again, sorry, but I'm drained. This is going up for all my stories. And if anyone has any suggestions for Numb, My Immortal, or Flying Hearts, do tell. I have writers block on Flying Hearts and Numb.

Catalina

Olga

Moo Cow


End file.
